MARATHON!
by Misamime
Summary: K-ON!XKUROBAS , sekolah sakuragaoka , seirin , shutoku , kaijo , too , rakuzan , yosen , dan kirisaki marathonnya disatuin? peraturan marathon yang beda? dibentuk tim? azusa dengan kaijo? yui dengan rakuzan? mio dengan kirisaki? mugi dengan yosen? ritsu dengan shutoku? (Re-publish) , chek this out! CHAPTER 5&6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**K-ON! X KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**Abis nonton k-on! Season 2 episode 15 (marathon) kepikiran bikin cerita ini , gimana ya...kalau karakter k-on! Bertemu dengan karakter karakter kurobas? , terus gimana ya kalau marathon sekolah mereka di satuin dan harus di bentuk tim? Daaan akhirnya bikin juga fanfic ini ^^**

**Attention! : cerita ini kepikiran sama author saat jam pelajaran 'tercapruk' yang pernah ada! Dan ini bisa dibilang ceritanya di ambil dari K-ON! S2 EP 15 dan dari beberapa episode lainnya , jadi yaah kayak di edit gitu ceritanya , jadi ceritanya itu 'semau gue , bikinnya juga versi gua sendiri' #plak #authordigaplok pokoknya ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******OH IYA...terus... sebenernya fic ini udh di publish , tapi... karena author 'usil' gak ada kerjaan coba hapus cerita ini , eeeh beneran kehapus *a(ho)uthor!* , coba publish lagi story type nya kepencet jadi 'regular' harusnya 'crossover' , tapi udah terlanjur jadi regular...jadi yasudah regular aje... males ubah ubah settingannya *(baka)uthor!***

******.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

MARATHON!

SAKURA GAOKA HIGH

Di pagi hari yang cerah , anak anak sma sakuragaoka di suruh berkumpul di aula , kepala sekolah akan memberi tahu tentang marathon

"selamat pagi anak anak , kali ini kepala sekolah akan membahas tentang marathon , kali ini , kita mengadakan marathon yang berbeda , kita marathon akan di satukan dengan sekolah yang ada di provinsi lain , yaitu sekolah , seirin , shuutoku , kaijo , rakuzan , yosen , too , dan kirisaki daichi , tentunya peraturannya pun berbeda , kalian akan di bentuk tim , 1 tim ada 4-5 orang..."

Murid murid mulai ribut , mereka mulai membahas akan bersama siapa saja dalam 1 tim

"...TAPI! kalian akan di bentuk tim... tapi di satuin dengan sekolah lain!"

APAAA?! SENSEI!

WAAAH ! SERU NIH!

"dan kami para guru juga sudah membentuk tim untuk kalian , anak anak dari sekelolah tersebut akan datang kesini dan akan berkumpul untuk membentuk tim , yak hanya itu , maaf jika ada keslahan , dibubarkan"

Murid murid sakuragaoka ada yang ngeblank...ada yang seneng...ada yang pasrah...

.

.

.

Light music club room

Yui yang ngeblank soal marathon

Mio yang terus berdoa ada orang yang dia kenal 1 tim marathon dengannya

Tsumugi yang menunggu marathon

Ritsu yang santai santai aja

Azusa yang menenangkan senpai senpainya

Sawako yang tiba tiba masuk keruangan klub dan memecahkan suasana campur aduk itu

"minna! Aku dapat data kalian akan sekelompok dengan siapa saja untuk marathon!"

"mana sawa-chan? Mau liat" ritsu dan yui langsung menyusul sawako

"sawako-sensei , bolehkan aku melihat data itu?" tsumugi berbinar binar melihat sawako

Sedangkan mio terus berdoa , dan azusa menenangkan mio

"tidak usah biar aku tuliskan di papan tulis , kalian semua duduk dulu" , semuanya langsung sigap duduk , dan sawako mulai menulis di white board yang ada di klub itu , dan hasilnya adalaaah ...

.

**Tim azusa-chan:**

**Kise ryota**

**Kasamatsu yukio**

**Yoshitaka moriyama**

**Mutsuhiro hayakawa **

"azusa-chan , tim mu itu anak anak kaijo semua , dan salah satu di antara mereka itu seorang model , tenang saja , orangnya baik baik kok , jadi tenang aja ya " sawako senyum ke azusa

"eh...begitu ya...makasih sawako-sensei" kemudian sawako lanjut menulis

**.**

**Tim mugi-chan :**

**Atsushi murasakibara**

**Himuro tatsuya**

**Wei liu**

**Kensuke fukui **

"mugi-chan , tim kamu isinya anak anak yosen semua , terus mereka itu tinggi tinggi orangnya , ada yang 2 meter tingginya "

"waaaah~ , makin gak sabar buat marathon" tsumugi makin gak sabar buat marathon , penasaran orang orang di tim nya itu seperti apa , kemudian sawako menulis lagi

**.**

**Tim ricchan :**

**Shintaro midorima**

**Kazunari takao**

**Taisuke ootsubo**

**Kiyoshi miyaji **

"ricchan , tim kamu isinya anak anak shutoku semua , dan ...jangan buat ulah ya!" sawako ngeglare ke ritsu

"siap sawa-chan!" ritsu langsung hormat

**.**

**Tim yui-chan:**

**Seijuuro akashi**

**Kotaro hayama**

**Reo mibuchi**

**Eikichi nebuya **

"yui chan , kalau tim mu itu anak anak rakuzan semua , dan kuharap kamu tidak merepotkan mereka "

"tenang aja sawa-chan~"

Dan terakhir adalah tim Mio , mungkin bisa di bilang dia itu ... apes ... mungkin?

.

**Tim mio-chan**

**Hanamiya makoto**

**Kojiro furuhasi **

**Kazuya hara **

**Kentaro seto**

"dan mio-chan , tim mu itu anak anak kirisaki daiichi semua , dan...sabar aja ya..." sawako nepuk bahu mio

"hah?" mio hanya kebingungan melihat sawako

"oh iya , bisa di bilang kalian itu gak ada yang setim lho , dan , di tim kalian itu cowok semua...besok perwakilan setiap tim akan kesekolah kita , termasuk tim kalian lho , paling 2 atau 1 orang tiap tim bakal kesini , itu saja" lalu sawako meninggalkan ruangan klub

...APAAA?! COWOK SEMUAA?!

Respon mereka telat , mio berdoa semoga dia gak apes di tim itu , tsumugi malah makin gak sabar , azusa ngeblank , yui dan ritsu santai santai aja

.

.

.

.

**Perwakilan tiap sekolah yang nyusul anak anak klub k-on**

**Kaijo : kise & kasamatsu**

**Yosen : himuro & murasakibara**

**Shutoku : midorima & takao**

**Rakuzan : akashi **

**Kirisaki : hanamiya **

**(singkat aja , soalnya author males bikin cerita gimana perwakilannya #plak)**

**.**

**.**

Sakuragaoka high , light music club room

Suasana klub yang campur aduk , pasrah , senang , santai , dan ngeblank bersatu

"yosh! Minna! Biar suasana nya enak mari kita berpura pura jadi death devil!" ritsu sang ketua memecahkan suasana itu

"eh? Maksudnya apa ritsu-senpai?" sahut azusa

"hooo~ aku mengerti apa maksudmu ricchan..." yui dan tsumugi langsung mengerti apa maksud ritsu

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu ritsu...tapi aku ikutan aja deh , biar suasana hati kembali normal" akhirnya mio ikut ikutan

"OKE! BERARTI SEPAKAT YA!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu ... sawako... bertemu dengan kise , kasamatsu , akashi , midorima , takao , himuro , murasakibara , dan hanamiya dan membimbing mereka ke ruangan klub k-on , sebenarnya anggota klub k-on tidak tahu dengan kedatangan mereka , sawako ingin memberikan kejutan katanya

Selama membawa mereka , sawako sempat gregetan melihat mereka

"_aduh...ganteng ganteng..." _Batinnya

Saat menaiki tangga / sudah mau sampai di ruangan klub , mereka (kise , kasa , aka , mido , taka , himu , mura , hana) dan sawako mendengar music rock dari ruangan klub

.

Respon kise dan kasamatsu saat mendengar music rock tersebut

"kasamatsu-senpai! Jangan jangan , mereka (cewek cewek klub k-on) itu main music rock semua! Dengar!" kise berbisik kepada kasamatsu

"mungkin...bisa jadi..."

.

Takao & midorima

"hoooo...mereka saingan bandku nih , ya kan shin-chan?"

"saingan apaan? Memangnya kau punya band-nanodayo?"

"eeh?! Itu lhooo aku kan vokalisnya oldcodex!"

"bodo amat – nanodayo , aku ingin cepat pulang dan membeli lucky item"

.

Murasakibara & himuro

"muro-chin...aku lapar..."

"aduh atsushi...bisa bisa nya kau lapar di saat seperti ini "

Sedangkan hanamiya dan akashi masih stay cool , dan mengeluarkan aura kepemimpinan mereka , padahal aslinya mereka kaget kalau cewek bisa main music rock

Sawako langsung berkeringat dingin , dan berlari ke ruangan klub dan mengdobrak pintunya

**(lagu yang mereka mainin itu lagu death devil yang judulnya hikari , instrument version , yang nonton k-on! The movie pasti tau deh)**

"kalian...sedang apa?"

"hooo , sawa-chan! Kami barusan memainkan lagu death devil" sambut yui

Dan para segerombolan cowok ganteng itu datang menyusul sawako , dan mereka diam di depan ruangan klub yang pintunya terbuka lebar

Lalu sawako melihat ada tape di kursi , dan ngeplay tape tersebut

*playing music*

"...ini kan lagu yang barusan" saat sawako melihat mereka (k-on) , mereka sedang berpura pura bermain instrumen

Lalu sawako memapause tape itu , mereka pun ikut berhenti bergerak

Play, gerak lagi

Pause , berhenti lagi

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sawako dengan wajah heran

"sawako-sensei , barusan kita sedang meniru death devil" ujar tsumugi

"kereen kaaan?!" ritsu bangga

" keren apaan?! tapi kenapa memainkan lagu death devil?! Kenangan itu sudah ingin aku kubur dalam dalam tau!" sawako berteriak di ruangan itu

"di kubur apaan sawa-chan?! Segitu jiwa rocker nya msih suka muncul kok!" ritsu ngungkit ngungkit sikap sawako yang rocker bagaikan setan itu

"iya sawa-chan! Nih buktinya!" tiba tiba yui keluarin tape dan ngeplay tape tersebut

"_aku sudah menunggu kalian semua datang...SHINE!"_

Mio udah mojok "aku tidak mendengarnya...aku tidak takut... aku tidak takut..."

"yui-senpai... barusan... suara sawako-sensei?"

"yap! Azu-nyan! Barusan suara sawa-chan! Nih fotonya juga!" yui ngasih liat foto sawako yang lagi ngerock

"HENTIKAAAN!" sawako lansung sita tape dan foto yang ada ditangan yui

Sedangkan sekumpulan bishounen itu , hanya melongo bagaimana keadaan klub itu , dan karakter karater anggota klub itu

"ano...sawako-sensei...tapi mereka itu siapa ya?" tsumugi melihat segerombolan bishounen itu

"OH IYA! Mereka itu salah satu orang orang yang bakal ada di tim marathon kalian!"

.

.

.

.

"maaf ya , kami hanya bisa nyuguhin teh , dan kue saja..." tsumugi suguhin sekelompok bishounen itu , murasakibara langsung mulai melahap suguhannya itu , kemudian himuro menginjak kaki murasakibara "atsushi! Tidak sopan!"

"maaf kalau klub kami situasinya seperti ini" mio agak menundukkan kepala

"ah , tidak apa apa kok-ssu!"

.

.

"nah , azusa-chan , ini kise-kun dan kasamatsu-kun , mereka yang akan satu tim denganmu" sawako meperkenalkan kise dan kasamatsu kepada azusa

"ah...yoroshiku onegaishimasu...kise-senpai , kasamatsu-senpai..." azusa memberi hormat , kise gregetan melihat azusa yang moe itu

"_AAAH! MOE BANGET! Tunggu! Aku di panggil senpai?! Senpai?!" _kise udahmau memeluk azusa , tapi dijitak kasamatsu

"yo-yo-yoroshiku..." ternyata kasamatsu sangat canggung di depan cewek

.

.

"nah mugi-chan , ini murasakibara-kun dan himuro-kun mereka yang akan satu tim dengamu" tsumugi berbinar binar saat melihat murasakibara dan himuro

"yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ himuro-kun! Murasakibara-kun!"

"hai~yoroshiku...mu-chin(?)" murasakibara membalas salamnya dengan santai

"yoroshiku onegaishimasu mugi-san" sedangkan himuro teralu sopan

.

.

.

"nah mio-chan , ini hanamiya-kun , dia salah satu anggota tim mu"

Entah kenapa mio punya feeling gak enak saat bersamanya , dan mio itu malu malu melihat hanamiya

"yo-yoroshiku hanamiya-kun"

"a. Yoroshiku "

Ritsu nongol dan "hanamiya-kun! Mio itu orangnya penakut! Dan juga pemalu! Jadi...GYAAA!"

"RITSU!" mio menjitak jidat ritsu yang jenong itu

"heee...begitu ya... oke menganalisis selesai" ujar hanamiya dengan evil grin nya

"eh?! Menganalisis apaan?!" mio langsung panik

.

.

.

.

"nah ricchan , ini takao-kun dan midorima-kun yang akan setim dengamu"

"heee...jadi kamu ricchan ya...yoroshiku! aah...orang yang membawa barang aneh ini namanya shin-chan! Dia itu tsundere" takao langsung SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Deket) sama ritsu , tapi ritsunya juga SKSD

"oi! Bakao! Ritsu-san! Jangan panggil aku s-s-s-shin-chan!"

'_pffftt beneran tsundere...'_ batin ritsu

"jaa! Yoroshiku! Takao-kun! Midorima-kun!" , tiba tiba mio nongol

"ritsu ini orangnya suka bikin repot , suka berisik lagi" Bisa di bilang ritsu itu kayak takao

Midorima langsung syok mendengarnya "_satu bakao pun cukup...ini nambah lagi 1 bakao (ritsu)_ , _ooh_ _lucky item selamatkan aku..._" #facepalm , midorima Cuma bisa pasrah , saat marathon nanti dia akan menghadapi duo bakao

.

.

.

.

"naah yang terakhir yui-chan... ini akashi-kun , dia ketua tim kelompokmu , dan...jangan ngerepotin akashi-kun ya..."

Yui hanya memerhatikan akashi , akashi juga memerhatikan yui , jadi seperti saling menganalisa

"hmmm... yoroshiku! Akashi-kun!"

"...yoroshiku" akashi menatap dingin yui , tapi yui sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan dingin akashi

.

.

.

Sawako kembali menjelaskan peraturan marathon

"jadi , kalian kan di bentuk tim , ke garis finish nya harus bareng bareng , harus lengkap orangnya dalam 1 tim" para perwakilan dari sekolah lain itu langsung mencatatnya

Lalu yui bertanya kepada sawako "sawa-chan! Kita harus lari berapa meter? Dan ada rintangan apa saja?"

"hm...kira kira 5 sampai 7 km "

"NANIII?! Itu sih lebih jauh daripada tahun kemarin sawa-chan!" protes yui dan ritsu

"eeh...menurutku tidak masalah kalau lebih jauh lagi..." ujar tsumugi

"aku tidak mau menjadi yang terakhir..." mio paling tidak mau jadi yang terakhir

"senpai-tachi... , marathon ini kan beda dengan yang kemarin , dan ini juga sudah di tetapkan kan..." ujar azusa

Yui langsung loyo

"fufu ...kalau rintangan itu masih rahasia , pokoknya banyak yang akan menggoda kalian di jalanan" ujar sawako

Kasamatsu mengacungkan tangan "hanya itu saja sensei?"

"yap , hanya itu , oh iya kalau kalian sudah sampai garis finish , kalian akan diberikan omochi dan sup kacang merah"

"s-sup kacang merah –nanodyao?!" midorima tersontak kaget , tapi langsung ada niat buat marathon

"hm? Emangnya kenapa midorima-kun?" tanya ritsu

"aah...sup kacang merah itu makanan favorit shin-chan" ujar takao

"heee...begitu ya" ritsu menatap midorima *staree~*

"yak . hanya itu saja ,oh marathon itu diadakan nya lusa , dan kuharap di tim kalian tidak akan ada orang yang hilang saat marathon" sawako langsung menatap yui yang sedang meminum teh

"tenang aja sawa-chan~ , aku gak akan ngilang kayak dulu lagi" , sawako semakin khawatir kalau yui bakal hilang lagi dan merepotkan tim nya

Sawako membubarkan 'pertemuan' mereka

.

"kalau begitu , aku akan pulang , sampai ketemu lagi...mio-chan..." hanamiya pamitan terus senyum evil grin kepada mio , dan mio merinding

.

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang juga nanodayo" midorima pamitan

"eh?! Tunggu shin-chan! Kalau gitu kita pulang dulu ya! sampai ketemu lagi ricchan!" takao langsung nyusul midorima , dan langsung akrab dengan ritsu , toh langsung manggil 'ricchan'

.

"ah , aku ada pemotretan-ssu! Jadi aku harus ke studio , aku mau pergi-ssu"

"kalau begitu kita berdua pamit dulu" kasamatsu pamitan

"jaa ne! Azusa-chan!" kise melambaikan tangannya kepada azusa

.

"ja...mugi-chan , aku dan atsushi mau pulang dulu"

" jaa ne mu-chin~ , nanti kita ketemu lagi pas marathon~" murasakibara dan himuro pun pamitan

"makasih ya... udah repot repot kesini..."

.

"kalau begitu yui-san , aku mau pulang dulu , nanti kita akan ketemu lagi saat marathon" akashi pamitan

"jja ne~ akashi-kun! Aku harap kita bisa akrab~"

"..."

.

.

.

Kise&kasamatsu

"kasamatsu-senpai , azusa-chan itu imut banget –ssu! Kayak kucing!"

"iya...lucu...aku harap moriyama gak macem macem sama dia..." ujar kasamatsu , sedangkan di tempat lain moriyama langsung bersin bersin

.

Himuro & mukkun

"mu-chin itu kelihatannya orangnya baik ya..."

"iya atsushi , kelihatannya orangnya sangat baik "

.

Midorima & takao

"aku harus beli 2 lucky item-nanodayo"

"kenapa shin-chan? Ntar susah lho,... masa dibawa bawa saat marathon?"

"tenang saja , aku akan membeli yang kecil biar bisa masuk saku –nanodayo"

Padahal maksud midorima _"aku membeli 2 lucky item biar aku gak sial saat marathon! Apalagi nanti bakal ada 2 bakao!-nanodayo"_

_._

Hanamiya

'_akiyama mio... orangnya pemalu dan penakut , dan sepertinya dalam bidang atletik dia cukup jago , dan dia tidak mau menjadi yang terakhir saat marathon...hmm...hmm...' _Daritadi hanamiya ngalisis mio terus

.

Akashi

'_hirasawa yui...mungkin dia orang yang cukup merepotkan untuk timku , tapi orangnya kalau sudah fokus ke 1 hal , dia akan fokus terus , hmm... sepertinya dia akan akrab dengan kotaro '_

Yang ini juga sama , nganalisis yui terus

Sedangkan tim marathon seirin

"Kagami-kun , kita satu tim lho... buat marathon nanti" kagami yang habis beli burger , muncul kuroko yang sedang minum vanila shake di depannya

"uwaah! Jangan muncul seperti itu! ...memangnya kita sama siapa aja?" kagami sewot

"hmm... aku , kagami-kun , kiyoshi-senpai , hyuuga-senpai , dan pelatih" kemudian kuroko meminum vanilla shakenya itu

.

.

.

Di too

"aomine-kun! Kau sudah tau kalau marathon kamu setim dengan siapa saja?!" momoi teriak di atap sekolah , dia membentak aomine yang sedang tidur di atap

"hoaam...satsuki...jangan ganggu aku , memangnya aku sama siapa saja?" aomine bangun

" Aku , wakamatsu , imayoshi-senpai dan kau setim!"

"ooh begitu , yasudah , aku mau tidur lagi" aomine langsung tiduran lagi

"ini sudah sore tau! Memangnya kau ingin menginap di sekolah? Dasar ahomine!"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

**Attention! Ini author bikin yg tim seirin dan tim too itu gak di campur sama sekolah lain...soalnya kan mereka udah ada 'ceweknya' hehehe #plak , terus buat yang nunggu Fic himuroxreaders chapter 6 , author belom dapet 'hidayah' buat chapter selanjutnya nih... kalau ada saran PM aja ke profl author**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! ENJOY! Btw , ceritanya ini , azusa , yui , mio , ritsu , sama tsumugi itu udah deket sama tim tim nya itu ^^ , tapi nanti... hehehe**

**WARNING! Kemungkinan ada beberapa karakter yang OOC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PAGI HARI JAM 08.00 – sakuragaoka high

Akhirnya hari marathon pun tiba , sekolah seirin , kaijo , shutoku , too , yosen , rakuzan , dan kirisaki daiichi pun berkumpul di sakuragaoka , anak anak anggota klub k-on! Pun menunggu rekan rekan timnya

Yui yang sedang bengong tiba tiba berteriak "sudah kuputuskan! Jika nanti aku masuk universitas , aku akan memilih universitas yang tidak ada marathonnya!"

Azusa dan ritsu langsung facepalm , mio menepuk bahu yui "tenang saja...di setiap universitas tidak ada marathon kok..."

Tiba tiba ada pengumuman untuk mereka

"_untuk hirasawa yui-san , tainaka ritsu-san , akiyama mio-san , kotobuki tsumugi-san , dan nakano azusa-san , kalian di tunggu di xxxx oleh tim marathon kalian"_

"nah ayo semuanya , kita segera kesana" tsumugi terlihat sangat senang

.

.

.

.

Tim rakuzan (akashi , reo , kotaro , dan nebuya) +yui

Mereka sedang menunggu yui , akhirnya yui datang juga , tapi yui celingukan nyari timmnya

"BURRPP-" nebuya bersendawa (keras banget)

"ya ampun! Jorok banget sih! Malu maluin tau!" bentak reo

"oi akashi yang itu orangnya?" kotaro nunjuk yui

"iya , yang itu orangnya , yui-san! Disini!" akashi memanggil yui

yui menyusul akashi , dan dengan polosnya menanya "ah! Akashi-kun! Eeto...siapa mereka?"

#akashifacepalm

"mereka ini orang orang yang akan setim dengan kita , nah ayo perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah akashi

"hajimemashite , namaku reo mibuchi"

"namaku kotaro hayama"

"namaku eikichi nebuya"

"_hajimemashite! Hirasawa Yui desu! Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ yui memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat , dan langsung lumayan dekat dengan mereka

.

.

.

Tim Shutoku (midorima , takao , ootsubo , miyaji) + Ritsu

"Takao , Midorima , dimana cewek yang namanya Ritsu itu?" tanya miyaji

"mana aku tahu-nanodayo , tanya saja si bakao" ujar midorima

"hidoi shin-chan... ah itu dia! Ricchan! Disini!" takao melambaikan tangan kepada ritsu , ritsu pun langsung menyusul takao

" ohayou Takao-kun , Midorima-kun dan..."ritsu bingung melihat ootsubo dan miyaji

"ah...mereka ini setim sama kita juga" ujar takao

"namaku taisuke ootsubo , yoroshiku"

"namaku kiyoshi miyaji , yoroshiku " ootsubo dan miyaji memperkenalkan diri

"ah...namaku tainaka ritsu , yoroshiku" ootsubo , miyaji , takao dan ritsu pun mulai ngobrol (pendekatan diri gitu...) sedangkan midorima menyendiri

"shin-chan kok menyendiri gitu sih?"

"aku tidak menyendiri-nanodayo"

"midorima-kun emang seperti itu ya orangnya?" tanya ritsu

"yap , dia itu suka menyendiri" ujar miyaji

"dia selalu bawa barang aneh" ujar ootsubo

"ahahaha , ricchan tau gak , shin-chan itu penggemar 'AHO-ASA' , dia selalu percaya ramalan , pokoknya freak banget deh! Ahahahaha"

"dasar Bakao! Bukan 'aho-asa'! tapi 'oha-asa'!" midorima protes

"lagian apa bedanya shin-chan? hahahaha" takao ketawa puas

Tim nya Ritsu langsung ketawain midorima yang lagi bela belain oha-asa nya itu

.

.

.

Tim Kaijo (kise , kasamatsu , moriyama , hayakawa) + azusa

Azusa masih malu malu sama tim nya _"eeto...hajimemashite...watashiwa nakano azusa desu..."_ ke'moe' an azusa pun keluar

Reaksi mereka?

Kise udah pengen meluk azusa

Moriyama gregetean liat azusa

Kasamatsu gemes liat azusa

Hayakawa berteriak dalam hatinya "MOEE!"

"oi , moriyama dan hayakawa perkenalkan dirimu!" kasamatsu nyubit moriyama dan hayakawa

"itte! ...eh?! ah... namaku moriyama yoshitaka"

"namaku hayakawa mutsuhiro!" hayakawa teriak ke azusa , azusa pun kaget

"hayakawa-senpai! Biasa aja ngomongnya!" kise bentak hayakawa

"gomen azusa-chan , hayakawa emang gitu orangnya, rempong..."

"ah...tidak apa apa kok , kasamatsu-senpai... ah , salam kenal moriyama-senpai, hayakawa senpai" azusa ngebungkuk , dan hampir bikin moriyama mimisan

.

.

.

Tim Yosen (Murasakibara , Himuro , wei liu , fukui) + tsumugi

"ah...murasakibara-kun , himuro-kun , omatase... eeto 2 orang ini setim sama kita?" mugi datang dengan sendirinya , dan menanyakan siapa 2 orang yang baru dia lihat di timnya

"ah , mugi-chan , mereka ini wei liu (wei ryu) , dan kensuke fukui" himuro memperkenalkan mereka

Wei liu/ryu dan fukui menunduk sedikit

"hee... yoroshiku ryu-kun , fukui-kun" sahut tsumugi dengan senyuman paginya

(oke tim ini memang yang paling 'damai')

.

.

Dan...inilah mio yang (mungkin) apes , setim dengan orang-orang licik semua , mio tidak datang menyusul 'mereka' tapi 'mereka' yang menyusul mio **(tau kan...mio itu orangnya pemalu pemalu gimana gitu)**

"mio-chan" hanamiya muncul di depan mio

"eh?! Y-y-y-ya?" mio kaget , teman hanamiya datang satu per satu

"hee...jadi dia ini akiyama mio yang kemaren makoto ceritain ya..." kazuya nyusul mio

"hee...ini orangnya...sepertinya pemalu orangnya..." sahut kentaro

"..." furuhashi hanya diam , dan mio makin malu dikerubungin cowok cowok itu

"kazuya! Berhentilah makan permen karet! Ah mio-chan yang makan permen karet ini namanya kazuya hara" hanamiya negur kazuya yang lagi makan permen karet itu

"yo! Mio-chan!"

"kalau yang jidat nya lebar ini namanya kentaro seto" hanamiya kenalin kentaro

"tidak sopan! Jidatku tidak lebar tahu!" kentaro langsung nutupin jidatnya

"dan orang ini yang cuek cuek aja , namanya kojiro furuhasi"

"...salam kenal"

"s-salam kenal" ujar mio yang masih malu malu

"mio-chan tidak usah malu malu dengan kita , kita gak akan ngapa ngapain kok" sahut kazuya ke mio "tapi...hati hati sama hanamiya ... dia orang paling licik dari yang terlicik"

"eh?"

Hanamiya langsung jitak kazuya "memangnya aku saja yang licik orangnya?!"

.

.

Tim Too (momoi , aomine , wakamatsu , imayoshi)

"Yoosh! Marathon! Kita tidak boleh menjadi yang terakhir!" wakamatsu teriak teriak gak jelas

"wakamatsu , kau ini berisik sekali...masih pagi tahu!" protes imayoshi

"oi , satsuki...kenapa marathon harus pagi pagi? Aku masih mengantuk..." aomine ngomel ngomel ke momoi

"yaiyalah pagi pagi! Kalau siang siang kau bisa tambah _dim _Aomine-kun!"

"sialan kau satsuki..." aomine udah mau pukul momoi tapi di tahan imayoshi dan wakamatsu

.

.

Tim Seirin (kuroko , kagami , kiyoshi , hyuuga , riko)

"tunggu , kaijo...too...shuutoku...rakuzan...yosen...berarti kita akan bertemu dengan kise , midorima , aomine , akashi , murasakibara , tatsuya dong?!" kagami teriak teriak , di jitak sama hyuuga

"kagami!berisik tahu!"

"kagami-kun baru sadar ya?" ujar kuroko , sedangkan kiyoshi terus senyum senyum daritadi

"yang ini senyum senyum gak jelas lagi..." hyuuga ngeliat kiyoshi dengan tatapan ngeri

"eeh? Soalnya marathon kali ini bakal seru kayaknya!" ujar kiyoshi dengan semangatnya

"_untuk para siswa dan siswi sekalian , marathon akan dimulai , tolong bersiap siap"_

"sudahlah , marathon udah mau dimulai tuh , yuk siap siap" riko mengajak mereka untuk bersiap siap

.

**(disini style dialognya diubah)**

Di depan garis start , semua tim itu bersiap siap , sawako yang memberi aba aba untuk marathon

"siap siap..." semua murid standby

"se...NO!" *DOR! Para murid pun mulai berlari , ada yang langsung tancap gas , ada yang santai santai aja , yui yang baru lari 5 meter pun udah loyo

**Yui :** aku capek~

**Reo :** yui-chan...kita ini baru lari sekitar 5 meter lho... masa udah capek?

**Nebuya** : bertahanlah! Harus kuat!

Nebuya udah mau mukul punggung yui , ditahan oleh kotaro sekuat tenaga

**Kotaro** : oi! Oi! Ingat! Tanganmu kekar! Kalau kau memukul yui-chan , kemungkinan dia akan pingsan!

**Akashi** : kalau begitu kita lari biasa saja , lagian Cuma marathon biasa kok...

dari belakang yui disusul satu persatu oleh tim nya azusa (kaijo) , ritsu (ritsu) , mio (kirisaki) , dan tsumugi (yosen)

**Azusa** : yui senpai! Ganbatte!

**Yui** : ehh~ azunyaan!

**Kise** : akashicchi! Aku duluan ya!

**Akashi** : yaudah duluan aja , kalau bisa mati duluan...

Akashi natap dingin kise ,kise langsung merinding lalu mempercepat larinya

**Ritsu** : yui! Baru lari beberapa meter masa udah capek? Ganbatte!

**Yui** : ricchan juga?!

Disusul mio dari belakang , mio yang jaga jarak dengan timnya

**Yui** : mio-chan... kenapa kamu sendiri? Mana timmu?

Mio : tuh dibelakang , aku jaga jarak dengan mereka... ah , akashi-kun kan? Tolong perhatikan yui ya... jangan sampai hilang

**Akashi** :... ya

**Kotaro** : tenang saja! Kalau sama kita Yui-chan pasti gak akan ilang !

**Reo** : hei kotaro! kamu juga jangan ngilang!

Dan disusul tim tsumugi (yosen) dari belakang

**Murasak**i : akachin , aku duluan ya~

**Mugi** : yui-chan! Ganbatte!

Lalu setiap tim melewati mereka seirin dan too lewatin mereka tapi gak ngeliat aja , bisa dibilang...tim yui itu paling belakang

**Nebuya** :...jadi kita paling belakang nih?

**Akashi** : biarin aja... aku ingin coba kekalahan itu seperti apa

**Yui** : minna... gomenne ...

**Kotaro** : tidak apa apa yui-chan! Yang penting nanti gak ada yang hilang deh!

**Reo** : dan yang penting kita harus ke garis finish bareng bareng

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abis chapter ini ntar bakal dibikin chapter yang... gimana ya jelasinnya , misalnya nih! Keadaan tim kaijo kayak gimana... nah itu ntar bakal dibikin 1 chapter full , tapi gaktau juga sih... hehehe , btw authro ubah jadi genre crossovernya pas udah complete aja deh wkwkwkwk *author macam apa ini?!* biar sekarang banyak yang baca dulu XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Naah , di chap ini mau jelasin gimana keadaan tim nya azusa (kaijo) dulu... chek this out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tim azusa (kaijo) yang lari bareng bareng suasananya sangat ribut , kenapa? Karena ada kise , karena disepanjang jalan kise terus dikejar kejar fansnya , jadinya kehambat deh larinya

KYAA! KISE-KUN!

KENAPA DIA ADA DI SINI!?

MINTA TANDA TANGAN YUK!

KISE-KUN~!

Kise pun berhenti di jalan untuk melayani fans fans nya itu sebentar , azusa , kasamatsu , moriyama dan hayakawa pun ikut berhenti dijalan buat nungguin kise

**Azusa** : kise-senpai setiap hari seperti itu ya?

**Moriyama** : iya dia selalu seperti itu azusa-chan , bahkan kalau latihan basket kita tidak bisa konsentrasi karena teriakan fangirling fans fans nya

**Kasamatsu** : walau fans nya sudah ditegur oleh anak anak basket , fans nya itu tetap saja datang dan membuat 'keributan'

**Hayakawa** : pokoknya kita latihan gak bisa konsen! Fans nya berisik banget!

**Kasamatsu** : kau juga berisik tahu! Bisa gak sih main basket tuh gak teriak teriak! Kali kali Diem kek! Dapet bola teriak , loncat teriak , masukin bola ke ring teriak , apa apa teriak!

**Hayakawa** : me...memangnya aku seperti itu ya?

**Kasamatsu** : iya! Kayak gitu!

Entah kenapa ... sekarang waktunya marathon tapi kasamatsu malah bentak bentakin hayakawa tentang basket , datanglah kise yang sudah selesai melayani fans fans nya itu , tapi disambut oleh kasamatsu kick

**Kasamatsu** : kalau nanti ada fans fans mu lagi , tegur mereka! Kalau kita sedang marathon!

Deesh deesh deesh deesh

**Kise** : iya iya kasamatsu-senpai! Ampuun!

**Moriyama** : sudah kan? Nah ayo kita lari lagi , yuk azusa-chan

**Azusa** : ah iya moriyama-senpai

Azusa kelihatan moe banget di mata moriyama di saat itu , moriyama langsung bluushing lalu dalam hatinya _"ooh! Manisnyaa!"_

Saat berlari lagi , ada segerombolan gadis gadis yang ngikutin tim mereka , kemungkinan besar gadis gadis itu fansnya kise , kasamatsu langsung teriak

**Kasamatsu** : SEMUANYA! TANCAP GAS!

Langsung semuanya tancap gas , azusa yang tidak kuat lari kencang kencang tertinggal paling belakang

**Azusa** : senpai-tachi... tunggu...

**Kise** : uwaah! Azusa-chan ketinggalan dibelakang tuh-ssu! Biar aku susul dia dulu kasamatsu-senpai!

**Kasamatsu** : yaudah! Cepetan! Jangan sampai tertangkap fans fans mu! Gendong saja azusa-chan!

Saat kise lari nyusul azusa , tiba tiba moriyama ikutan dari belakang

**Moriyama** : sudah! Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya! Nanti kamu tertangkap sama fans fans mu!

**Kise** : moriyama-senpai sih modus! Mau gendong gendong azusa-chan kan?!

**Moriyama** : kamu juga modus! Kamu juga ingin meluk meluk tubuhnya yang kecil itu kan?! Lewat modus 'gendong kayak putri'!

Bisa dibilang mereka berdua modus mau meluk/gendong azusa , kise sih udah dari kemaren mau meluk meluk azusa , kalau moriyama emang 'suka' sama azusa , jadi mereka balapan nyusul azusa , dan pemenangnya adalah...MORIYAMA!

Moriyama langsung gendong azusa kayak putri , azusa hanya malu malu saat di gendong

**Azusa** :eh?! Moriyama senpai...aku bisa lari kok! Gak usah gendong kayak gini!

**Moriyama** : tapi kalau gini kan lebih cepet! Kasamatsu udah nunggu tuh!

Moriyama emang modus...

Akhirnya tim azusa (kaijo) pun berlari bersama lagi , udah lari jauh...kira kira beberapa km lagi nyampe finish lah... anehnya si kise itu sama sekali gak bersuara biasanya dia yang paling berisik , saat azusa balik badan kebelakang , wajahnya langsung pucat

**Azusa** : a...ano... kasamatsu-senpai...

**Kasamatsu** : hm? Ada apa?

**Azusa** : itu...kise-senpai gak ada...

Semua langsung balik badan , dan emang bener kise gak ada

**Kasamatsu** : sialaan kau kise! Udah lari jauh jauh , kamunya hilang lagi! Mana ke garis finish nya harus lengkap satu tim!

**Hayakawa** : kise itu sejak kapan ngilangnya?!

**Azusa** : eeto... sejak aku tertinggal dibelakang lalu di gendong moriyama-senpai... abis itu aku tidak mendengar suara kise-senpai...

**Moriyama** : ah... aku lupa... saat aku berlari menyusul azusa-chan , kise sempat terjatuh , dan aku lari meninggalkannya begitu saja... aku kira dia menyusulku dari belakang...ahahahaha

Moriyama ketawa garing

... silence

**Kasamatsu** : MORIYAMA! TEME!

Kasamatsu hajar moriyama , dan akhirnya moriyama dapat benjolan besar dikepalanya

**Moriyama** : maafkan aku...

**Azusa** : maa...maa... kita cari saja kise-senpai... mungkin kise-senpai sedang mencari kita semua

**Hayakawa** : yosh! Ayo kita cari kise!

**Kasamatsu** : awas saja kau kise kalau ketemu... akan kutendang kau habis habisan

.

.

.

Sementara itu ... kise yang nyasar langsung bersin bersin dan merinding

**Kise** : huwaaa... aku dimana-ssu?! Mereka tega banget ninggalin aku! Moriyama-senpai kejam! Barusan aku jatuh bukannya ditolong malah ditinggalin-ssu!

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

**NEXT : chapter tentang keadaan tim shutoku , review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! ENJOY! ^^ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan tim shutoku

Bisa dibilang takao sama ritsu itu paling berisik , dan menyindir midorima karena ritsu menyanyikan lagu 'tsundere'

**Ritsu** : Tsun-Tsun-dere-tsundere-Tsun-Tsun , Tsun-Tsun-dere-tsundere-Tsun-Tsun!

Ritsu menyanyika lagu itu terus sepanjang perjalananTakao , Miyaji dan ootsubo hanya tertawa mendengar nyanyian itu , dan midorima kerasa kesindir

**Midorima** : aku bukan tsundere nanodayo!

**Ritsu** : memangnya barusan aku nyebut nyebut midorima-kun itu tsundere ya?

**Takao** : yeeey , shin-chan ngerasa?

**Mijayi** : oi midorima lagian kamu itu emang tsundere tau!

Midorima tengsin mukanya merah abis

**Midorima** : U-URUSAI! Nanodayo!

**Ootsubo** : sudahlah gak usah ribut disini , fokus marathon

Kali ini takao juga ikut ikutan nyanyi bareng ritsu , saat di perjalanan ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian ritsu

**Ritsu** : waaah~! NEKO! Kawaii~

Ritsu menggendong kucing itu , takao , miyaji dan ootsubo nyusul ritsu untuk melihat kucing itu ,sedangkan midorima jaga jarak

**Takao** : oi , shin-chan! Kenapa jaga jarak gitu? Ayo sini! Kucingnya lucu tahu!

**Midorima** : diam kau , aku tidak mau dekat dekat kucing nanodayo

**Miyaji** : jangan-jangan...

**Ootsubo** : midorima , kau takut kucing?

**Midorima** : *glek* a-a-a-aku tidak takut! Aku geli melihatnya! nanodayo

Ritsu dan takao langsung mendekati midorima sambil membawa kucing , tujuannya sih mau usilin midorima

**Ritsu** : midorima-kun! Elus dong! Lucu tahu!

**Midorima** : uwaaah! Jangan dekati kucing itu padaku nanodayo!

**Takao** : shin-chan jahat amat sih! Kucing ini sepertinya menyukaimu tahu!

**Midorima** : jangan dekatkan kucing itu nanodayo!

#Gyaa gyaaa

.

.

.

Sehabis itu midorima langsung jaga jarak 2 meter dari tim nya itu , jadi midorima larinya paling belakang diantara mereka , semakin jauh dengan mereka...makin jauh...jauh... dan akhirnya

**Midorima** : sekarang aku ada dimana? mereka ada dimana nanodayo?

Midorima kesasar , lagian salah sendiri jauh jauh dari tim nya

Sementara itu ...

**Takao** : oi shin-chan! Lihat tuh ada kucing lagi!

**Ritsu** : mana? Hooo! Kawaii!

**Miyaji** : oi takao jangan usilin midorima terus , dia takut kucing tahu!

**Takao** : eeh? Aku gak bermaksud ngusilin dia kok! Ya kan shin-chan?

Gak ada respon , ootsubo balik badan

**Ootsubo** :ah ...midorima hilang...

**Takao + ritsu + miyaji** : NANI?! *balik badan semua*

**Miyaji** : midorima... teme!

**Takao** : shin-chan ngilang?! Oh mai gadd! Semoga tuhan menerima shin-chan!

**Ootsubo** : dia belum mati wooy!

**Ritsu** : jadi kita harus nyari dia nih?! Kan ke garis finishnya harus bareng bareng!

**Miyaji** : kampreett!

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

**NEXT : keadaan tim kirisaki daiichi , bagaimana nasib mio?**


	5. Chapter 5

**akhirnya update lagi~ ENJOY! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim kirisaki daichi , sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercerita tentang basket , dan juga bercerita hantu

Kazuya : eeh...aku tahu jalan ini...

Hanamiya : memangnya ada apa dengan jalan ini?

Kazuya : itu lho... aku pernah mendengar cerita hantu di jalan ini , katanya kalau jam 12 malam lewat jalan ini sendirian apalagi saat sepi , ada seorang gadis yang menangis di jalan ini , saat di lihat wajahnya ...WAJAHNYA RATA!

Mio : GYAAAAA!

Mio teriak histeris lalu langsung berhenti di jalan sambil jongkok dan menutup mata dan kupingnya

Kentaro : mio-chan kenapa?

Furuhashi : ...sepertinya dia itu penakut orangnya

Hanamiya : bukan 'sepertinya' tapi dia memang penakut orangnya

...silence , hanamiya , kazuya , kentaro dan furuhasi langsung evil grin , mereka ingin menakut nakutin mio

Hanamiya : mio-chan...kau tahu tidak...kalau kita bercerita hantu... si hantu itu juga ikut denger lho...

Kentaro : biasanya hantu itu lebih senang gangguin orang yang penakut kayak mio-chan lho...

Kazuya niup leher mio dan furuhasi meniup kuping mio

Mio :...ughh...HENTIKAAN!

*PLAK*PLAK*PLAK*PLAK* , mio menampar pipi sebelah kanan mereka satu persatu dengan tenaga dalam sehingga mereka berempat jatuh terpental

10 minutes later , hanamiya cs mengelus ngelus pipi sebelah kanan yang ada bekas tamparannya itu

Hanamiya :itte...sakit banget...

Kentaro : mana masih kerasa banget lagi sakitnya

Furuhasi : wanita itu kalau sudah 'meledak' memang menakutkan ...

Mio: sudah fokus marathon! Masih jauh nih!

Kazuya : ah mending lewat jalan pintas saja , biar cepat sampai!

Furuhasi : memangnya kau tahu jalan pintasnya?

Kazuya : tentu saja! Ikuti saja aku!

hanamiya , kazuya , kentaro dan furuhasi lewat jalan pintas , _sasuga kirisaki daiichi team!_

Mio : he-hei! Jangan! Nanti kalau kesasar bagaimana?!

Kazuya : tenang aja mio-chan~ ikut aja dulu!

Hanamiya : iya mio-chan ikut saja

Furuhasi : lagian mio-chan kan gak bisa ke garis finish sendirian

Kentaro : kan harus bareng bareng , 1 tim harus lengkap kalau ke garis finish , makanya ikut aja

Mio :...baiklah aku ikut... awas saja kalau kesasar...kalian semua akan kupukul...

Kazuya : tenang aja!

15 minutes later

Kazuya :...sekarang kita ada dimana ya?

Hanamiya : kazuya –teme! Katanya kau tau jalan!

Kentaro : sekarang kita ada dimana nih?!

Furuhasi : bisa dibilang kita ini...tersesat

Kazuya : mio-chan! Kau tahu jalan sini tidak? Kau kan tinggal daerah sini...

Mio mengeluarkan dark auranya , dan cowok cowok kirisaki team langsung merinding semua _"mampus kita..."_ batin mereka

Mio : makanya...aku bilang 'jangan' itu karena aku tidak tahu jalan daerah sini , dan juga takut kesasar... sekarang kita kesasar kan? Kalian ...bersiaplah... (suara yang serak)

*PLAK*PLAK*PLAK*PLAK* , mio nampar pipi sebelah kiri mereka semua sebagai hukuman , alhasil , pipi kanan dan kiri mereka ada cap 'telapak tangan' (tamparan)

Hanamiya : aduuh... ini semua gara gara kazuya!

Kazuya : kok aku?! Kalian sendiri kenapa ikut ikutan?!

Furuhasi : karena...kita ini licik...

Kentaro : sudahlah! Sekarang kita cari jalur marathon aja dulu! Pasti ketemu kok! Gak akan jauh dari sini!

Mio : pokoknya...aku...eh maksudku ..kita tidak boleh menjadi yang terakhir! Mengerti?!

Tim mio (kirisaki daiichi) 1 tim nyasar semua , si mio emang apes...

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Ini...kayaknya OOC semua deh... soalnya author gak begitu mendalami karater karakter anak anak kirisaki daiichi jadi yaah maklumin deh ^^ #plak**

**Next : keadaan tim seirin **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6! ENJOY! JANGAN LUPA NINGGALIN REVIEW YA~**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim Seirin (kagami , kuroko , kiyoshi , hyuuga , riko)

Mereka awalnya sih damai damai aja , tapi berubah ketika kuroko nemu anjing dan ingin membawanya pulang

Hyuuga : oi kuroko dimana?! jangan bilang dia hilang!

Kiyoshi : barusan dia disebelahku! Kalau tertinggal pasti keliatan kok! Pasti dia gunain jurus misidirectionnya

Kuroko : ano... maaf...barusan aku memungut anjing

Balik balik kuroko udah bawa anjing , riko yang mau marahin kuroko jadinya teriak teriak saat melihat anjing yang dibawa kuroko

Riko : kuroko-kun! Darimana saja..kamu...KYAAAA~! MANISNYAA!

Kiyoshi : benar! Manis sekali!

Kuroko : begini...boleh tidak kita memelihara anjing ini ?

Hyuuga : tidak boleh! Kan sudah punya #2 (nigou)! Selain itu... lihat tuh si bakagami!

Kagami udah mojok jaga jarak sama kuroko

Kagami : kuroko teme! Satu anjing saja sudah lebih dari cukup! Jangan nambah satu lagi!

Riko : benar juga ya... kuroko-kun kita tidak bisa nambah satu anjing lagi... selain cukup merepotkan mengurus dua anjing , kagami-kun kan takut sama anjing...jadi tidak boleh ya...

Kuroko : sayang sekali...

Kuroko menaruh anjing itu ke tempat asalnya , dan kuroko agak menggembungkan pipinya

Kiyoshi : tenang saja! Pasti ada orang baik yang mau memungut anjing itu kok!

Hyuuga : sudahlah! Fokus! Sekarang ini marathon! Dan kuroko! Kamu jangan hilang ya!

_Kuroko : aku tidak menghilang kok...kalian saja yang tidak sadar dengan keberadaanku (batin kuroko)_

Lalu mereka pun kembali berlari , kiyoshi jaga baik baik kuroko yang berlari di sebelah , biar gak hilang maksudnya... saat kuroko berlari ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian kuroko , ada yang menjual vanila milkshake dalam kemasan kaleng

**PRODUK BARU! VANILLA MILKSHAKE KEMASAN KALENG! HANYA 100 YEN! **

kuroko sangat ingin membelinya , kebetulan juga kuroko sangat haus , jadi kuroko minta izin dulu ke kiyoshi

kuroko : kiyoshi-senpai... aku mau beli minum dulu sebentar

lalu kuroko pergi membeli milkshake itu , dan kiyoshi tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan kuroko barusan , jadi... kiyoshics lempeng aja lari ninggalin kuroko (gak sadar kurokonya ketinggalan)

saat kuroko balik mau menyusul tim nya , tim nya itu sudah tidak ada...

kuroko : lho? Dimana mereka? Masa aku ditinggalin sih?

Sementara itu tim seirin sudah lari jauh meninggalkan kuroko , kiyoshi...

Kiyoshi : ne , kuroko lain kali mau tidak latihan basket bersamaku?

Gak ada respon...

Kiyoshi : kuroko?...glek...hilang...sejak kapan...

Kiyoshi menyusul hyuuga

Kiyoshi :hyuuga...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin mati ditangan riko...

Hyuuga : hah? Maksudnya?

Kiyoshi :kuroko...kuroko hilang...

Hyuuga : apa?!

Tiba tiba kagami berteriak

Kagami : lho?! Kuroko dimana?! senpai! Kuroko hilang!

Riko :...pasti ada di sini! Pasti dia menggunakan misidirectionnya!

KUROKOO! KUROKOOO! Hasilnya nihil , kali ini kuroko benar benar menghilang

Kagami : gimana nih senpai...si kuroko benar benar hilang... lagian sejak kapan dia hilangnya?

Kiyoshi : masa sih? Pasti ada di sini! Tau tau udah ada di belakang kamu aja, kagami! Ahahahaha

Kiyoshi mengalihkan pembicaraan , tapi dicurigai sama riko , riko pun nepuk bahu kiyoshi , dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat

Dark riko mode

Riko : teppei...barusan kuroko lari bersamamu kan?

Kiyoshi :eeh...iya...

Riko : dan harusnya kamu tau dong kuroko itu ngilangnya sejak kapan...

Kiyoshi : yaah...harusnya sih begitu... hehehe

Riko : tanggung jawab...pokoknya tanggung jawab...cari kuroko-kun...cari...

Kiyoshi : baiklah riko! Aku akan mencarinya! Tolong hentikan mengeluarkan aura hitammu itu!

Riko : baiklah...tapi paling nggak biarkan aku menjitakmu dulu ... tenang saja...aku ini lemah kok~

Kiyoshi : eh tapi riko...kenapa tanganmu uratnya kelihatan begitu... GYAAAA!

Kiyoshipun di jitak oleh riko , karena riko gak bisa ngontrol diri , riko juga menjitak hyuuga dan kagami

Hyuuga : aduh!

Kagami : itte!

Riko : pokoknya...sekarang cari kuroko-kun sampai ketemu! MENGERTI?!

Kiyo+hyuu+kaga : SIAP BU!

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Next : keadaan tim too**


End file.
